


【晃零】秘密恋人

by rosaclaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaclaire/pseuds/rosaclaire
Summary: 架空，和原作没关系，警察晃x潜入黑帮的卧底零，含攻方捆缚要素；没逻辑，也没什么马力





	【晃零】秘密恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，和原作没关系，警察晃x潜入黑帮的卧底零，含攻方捆缚要素；没逻辑，也没什么马力

大神晃牙是故意落入敌人陷阱的。他知道若要朔间零的身份不暴露，他必须赴险配合这场戏。哪怕被缴了武器、堵住嘴巴、镣铐锁住双手他也毫无惧色。

他被人推搡着进到一个暗不见光的地方，地下室——眼睛没有被蒙住，然而眼前伸手不见五指。他靠着墙坐起来，感觉到双手被自己的手铐锁在背后。他听到铁门重重关上的声音，那些人没有留在自己身边，他重重松了口气。凭着直觉，他推算自己独自在黑暗中度过了两、三个小时，直到门再次被打开。他机警地抬起头来，循着声音发出的地方望去。

灯亮了。是那种比一般卧室的灯光更柔和也更昏暗的黄色光芒，柔柔地映出地下室内唯一的家具——一张书桌，以及正在楼梯上走下的另一个人的轮廓。皮靴踏在木板地上，发出空洞的回响。

“唔唔唔唔——”嘴巴被布巾封住的晃牙只能够发出阵阵没有意义的低鸣，像是被困的幼兽。

“好久不见，小狗，”朔间零下了楼梯，越来越靠近他，“这个叫声，是在欢迎主人的到来吗？”

“唔唔唔唔唔呜！”

“真是的，不好好说话，吾辈是不会明白的哦。”他缓缓地伸出手，解开了系在晃牙脑后的布结。

“你疯了？混蛋！”晃牙压低声音，拼命对零使眼色。他没想到对方这么快就出现在了自己面前。

“放心吧，”零知道他在担心什么，“是上面派我来的。”

“不是你自己要求的？”

“当然不是，吾辈还没有那么公私不分。”

“他们为什么派你来？”

“小狗真是好奇心旺盛呐，”零叹口气，“出于一些机密的原因，暂时还不能说，汝只要明白吾辈没有暴露就好。”

“......”晃牙静静观察着自己的恋人，他本以为决战之前都不会有机会见到他，“你在这里......还不错？”这两年，成功潜入帮派上层的朔间零给警署提供了大量有利情报，成为他们安插在庞大犯罪组织中的一把利刃；可是晃牙很清楚，越是重要的人物承担的风险也越大。

“小狗在担心吾辈吗？”

“不，”晃牙咽了咽口水，“本大爷只会做好该做的事情。”

“这就对了，汝这两年也有成长。”零捏着晃牙的下巴，“好了小狗，这么长时间不见，还是先给汝一些奖励吧。”说着他的唇贴上对方的，舌尖娴熟地撬开牙关。

“唔唔唔啊啊！等等啊混蛋，”晃牙挣扎着用身体撞开他，紧张地环视了一眼周遭，“你还真敢啊？！”

“没关系，”零伏在他的耳边道，“这里没有任何监控，就算再多做点什么都不会有人知道。”

“问题是......现在是考虑这些的时候吗？”

“吾辈应该告诉过汝吧，晃牙，紧张的时刻更应该懂得放松。”

“那你倒是把本大爷的手铐解开啊？”

“不要着急，小狗今天辛苦了，吾辈来帮你怎么样？”他修长的手指顺着晃牙的脖颈滑到了衣领，最后落在了第一颗纽扣上。“这件衣服，是吾辈送给汝的那件吧？”

“是啊。”晃牙低下头看见上面的污渍，皱了皱眉，“对不起，被弄脏了。”

零不以为意地笑笑，开始动手解衣扣，“这次结束后，一起去买新的吧。”

晃牙明白他话中的含义，他们的收网行动就定在两日后；可是现在的状况怎么看都很奇怪，“喂，”他扭了扭被扣在后面的双手，“你不会真的要在这里——”没一会儿的工夫，零已经把他衬衫上的纽扣全部解开。麦色的胸膛随着他的吐息微微起伏，由于光线黯淡，他的肤色显得比平日更深。

零冰凉的手指在他的胸口徘徊，晃牙深深吸了一口气。他想起他们此前的数次欢爱，零总是一副懒洋洋的样子，会因为自己的温柔举动而夸赞他‘小狗真是个懂得照顾老人家的好孩子。’那都是在零潜入黑帮组织之前。后来的两年中，晃牙只在执行任务时，远远地见过他几面。

“嘶——”回过神来，零正在专心致志地揉弄他胸前的突起。

“你干什么呢混蛋？！”

“小狗的反应还挺有趣的嘛，”零看着自己手下不断饱满起的颗粒笑道，“刚才在想什么？”

“在想——”他强忍住差点惊呼出来的冲动，“你别玩了！”

“这个房间的隔音效果非常好，”零跪坐在地上，膝盖顶住晃牙的腿间，“吾辈可是期待了很久呢，与晃牙的再会。”说完，搂着他的脖子再次与他接吻。

晃牙的心里并不安稳，他的舌头麻木地在对方的唇齿间打圈，零的温度、口腔中的湿润......此刻都显得那么不真实。

“小狗不专心喏。”

“少给本大爷来这套！”青年舔了舔湿漉的唇，“你是不是还有什么事瞒着本大爷？”

“嗯，其实关于后天的收网行动——”

晃牙的神色立刻严肃起来，完全忽略了由于零的一系列动作而变得兴奋的下身；然后他听到零凑近自己道，“现在还不是说的时候。”狭长的双眸微眯，盈着笑意。

“你玩我呢？”

“晃牙，汝相信吾辈吗？”

“你说呢？”

“那么，在合适的时机到来之前，什么都不要问，”零的眼神依然温柔，只是多了几分坚决，“在那之后，吾辈会好好向汝说明。”

“所以现在的时机......是做这些？”晃牙的视线扫向零探在他衣服中的手。毫无疑问，自己是想念他的，无数次的梦中像这样被他拥着......可是现在零越是靠近自己，晃牙心中的不安越是强烈。

“未尝不可。”昏黄的灯光下，零的笑容几近妖冶。

苍白而枯瘦的手指像是用心描摹般地在他的脸上游走而过，关于身体的记忆，密密匝匝地从晃牙的意识深处涌出，就像他怎么也淡忘不掉的，对这个人的爱恋。

凉！零的另一手用力摁在他的腹部时，晃牙不由地抽了口气。衣服敞开着，那只有着漂亮骨节的手便直接覆在他的肌肤上。晃牙想起零自称为“吸血鬼”，或许是真的也说不定，人类怎么会有这么低的体温......然而这冰凉的触感还是让他的身体像发酵般蓄积起力量，体温反而更高了。

零解开了晃牙皮带上的金属扣。他们都喜爱音乐，晃牙觉得恋人的动作就像演奏乐器时一样优雅。他的胯间鼓鼓囊囊，零显然也注意到了，盯着他的视线意味深长，“小狗——还没有到极限吧？”

“废话！”晃牙不耐，“本大爷又不是随意发情的动物！”

“明明就是只小狗嘛！”

零一手探进他的内裤，握住了那个尚未完全成长起来的小东西，然后另一手也覆了过来。他听到晃牙粗重的喘息。内裤渐渐包裹不住胀大的私密部位，而被扒拉下来。零看着手里的东西愈发青紫，果断地趴下来把它含进了嘴里。

“你这家伙......是做什么？！”晃牙的额头上泛出一层细密的汗珠，半是被刺激，半是惊愕。

“唔......”零努力让自己含入的多一些，嘴巴被塞满，只发出意味不明的呜咽。最初他没有完全适应，被顶到喉咙的时候还有点呕吐感；他又稍微吐出来一些，这么经过一会儿，终于发现些从未体验过的新奇感。

“喂......你怎么样？”晃牙不曾想过在欢爱中玩什么花样，他甚至是极其保守的，他以为零也不喜欢过于强烈的刺激。

零没有说话的余力，口中忙活个不停。他的舌尖一点点舔过硬邦邦的柱身，游走在凸起的经脉纹络之间；到了龟头附近又故意放轻动作，富有挑逗意味地来回扫过；最后两手用力扶住根部，加快速度吮吸起来。眯着的双眼始终含笑，目光里不知是柔情还是挑衅。

“本大爷不行了，你快点让开！”

晃牙的话音落下，零的动作反而越来越快，像是完全吸附住似的；唇边溢出些晶莹的液渍。

“本大爷说够了！”他以大力推开了零，虽然还是有一部分精液射在了他的嘴里。

“不愧是小狗，”零从容地抹去嘴角的莹白，“这么快就解开了手铐。”

“你以为本大爷是谁啊？”先前没自己解开，也只是想看看这个家伙能做到什么程度罢了，“你没事吧？”晃牙扶着他站起来。

“吾辈好得很，小狗不会以为这样就完了吧？”

“啊？那不然呢？”晃牙扫了眼自己没有完全平复下来的欲望，虽然如此，这里的环境和目前的时机实在不适合做更多事情。

“不必担心，”零看穿他所想，“吾等还有不少时间。”说着将晃牙的裤子又往下拽了拽。

听了他的话，晃牙让零转过身去，从背后按住他，靠在地下室里唯一的桌子上。他伸出两根手指在零的嘴巴里搅动了一阵，沾满唾液后，便将手指插进他身后。

“嗯......”零低低呻吟着。因为是从后面，晃牙不知道他的表情。不过，他们已经不是第一次做了，心里也有底。

扩张有条不紊。长时间未做，担心他不适应，晃牙还特意放慢了速度，直到零自己按捺不住请求他进来，银发青年才抽出手指，把自己的阴茎塞进去。零微微哆嗦，身子更向前伏下去，手臂撑在桌子上。

“这个样子......受得了吗？”晃牙又轻轻往前顶了两下。

“嗯......很舒服......啊，晃牙......”

不同于过低的肌肤温度，他的身体里非常温暖，这是晃牙一贯的感受。他熟知零最脆弱的地方和最喜欢的进攻方式；于是紧紧扣住他的腰，不急不缓地前后抽插，晃动着身体。每一次像是要贯穿到底的时候，又轻巧地撤出。

“再快点吧，小狗。”

晃牙不发一言，手托住他的臀部，一边揉搓着一边用力地向两侧掰了掰，穴口似乎也被撑得更开。可以清楚地看到，那个有些红肿的秘密地正快速地张合，吮吸着身后的巨物。晃牙终于加快速度，下腹拍打在臀肉上，发出清脆的声响。零的口中适时溢出一两声满足的呻吟， 听起来十分色情。

头顶上的吊灯打出的黄色光晕映在他们身上。零原本白皙的脸庞和脖颈像涂了层蜜油，而他的身上，还整齐地穿着衣服。

晃牙的心里始终没有完全放松，只是顺从本能的动作。他觉得被绞紧得厉害，又撞了十几下后停下来，紧紧拥着他的恋人，脸埋在对方背后，热流从身体里涌出，他忍不住发抖。他们就那样靠着桌子，过了好一会儿，才想起收拾干净身体。

 

“本大爷还要在这里待两天吧，”晃牙系好裤子，继续和零谈论起收网行动的事情，“到时候我——”

“晃牙，”零打断他，“答应吾辈，以后不要那么容易相信别人。”

“你这话什么意思？”

“没什么，吾辈的小狗还是一贯的可爱呢。”零凑过来。他的个子略高，很轻松地捧起晃牙的脸和他交换了一个简单的吻，用舌尖把一粒药丸推进喉咙深处，直到他完全咽下。

“咳咳——你给本大爷吃了什么？！”

“毒药。”零绽开了笑容。

晃牙尚未来得及做出反应，大脑便被一片漆黑占领，失去了知觉。零接住了差点摔倒的青年，把人放在地上，又再次给他戴上手铐。

“好好地睡一觉吧，晃牙，”他郑重地在青年的额头上印下一吻，“如果三天后有缘再见，吾辈会和汝一起回家。”

end


End file.
